KAWAII
by cherrypinkmint
Summary: "Ketika temen cowok kalian jauh lebih kawaii dibanding kalian yang cewek tulen..." / Curahan Hati Nona Uchiha / AU / Sarada featuring Next-Gen.


Ini malam Minggu.

Harusnya Sarada bisa santai. Main _game_ kek, nonton film kek, baca buku kek, atau apalah kegiatan lain yang berfaedah.

Mama selalu mengajarkan Sarada untuk memanfaatkan waktu luangnya seefektif mungkin. Biasanya sih, Sarada nurut. Sarada juga bukan tipe yang doyan buang-buang waktu. Apalagi dia udah kelas 3 SMP yang bentar lagi bakal sibuk persiapan ujian. Tapi malam ini, Sarada sepertinya lagi malas ngapa-ngapain.

Gimana enggak? Papa yang katanya mau pulang ke rumah tadi sore, ternyata masih ada pekerjaan di luar kota dan baru bisa pulang besok pagi. Duh, padahal Sarada udah kangen banget sama Papa. Batal semua _planning_ Sarada buat _quality time_ sama Papa.

Jadilah, di malam Minggu seperti ini, Nona Empat Belas Tahun itu hanya gelundungan aja di atas _spring bed queen size_ -nya. Bete, pokoknya beteee.

Tiba-tiba, hapenya bunyi notif. Nggak cuma sekali, tapi beruntun, nggak putus-putus.

Sarada keki. Apaan sih?

Males-malesan, Sarada mencoba meraih ponselnya. Ah, rupanya notif dari instagram. Sarada memang kadang main instagram, tapi omong-omong kenapa mendadak dia dapet banyak notif di malam Minggu begini ya?

Hmm.

Mata hitam Sarada mulai memindai layar, bacain satu-satu notif instagramnya.

* * *

 **mitsuki_rajaular** mentioned you in a comment: _"_ _ **uchihasarada** dan **yamanakainojin**_ _"_

 **leemetal** mentioned you in a comment: _" **uchihasarada** dan **yamanakainojin**_ _semangat masa muda!"_

 **narashikadai** mentioned you in a comment: _"hoam..._ _ **uchihasarada** dan **yamanakainojin**_ _"_

 **iwabee_rajapreman** mentioned you in a comment: _"uhuk!_ _ **uchihasarada** dan **yamanakainojin**_ _"_

 **denki_sipemalu** mentioned you in a comment: _"_ _ **uchihasarada** dan **yamanakainojin**_ _"_

 **magire_juga_gadispemalu** mentioned you in a comment: _"a-ano..._ _ **uchihasarada** dan **yamanakainojin**_ _"_

 **kakeisumire** mentioned you in a comment: _"_ _ **uchihasarada** dan **yamanakainojin**_ _*heart*"_

* * *

Mata Sarada melebar.

Hah? Demi Raja Ular Eyang Orochi! Ini orang-orang ngapain pada _mention_ namanya dan nama Inojin?!

Sumpah, Sarada nggak ngerti kenapa teman-temannya mendadak _mention_ dia dan si anak-cowok-kelas-sebelah-yang-juga-anak-sahabat-Mamanya-si-Tante-Yamanaka. Bahkan Sumire Kakei si ketua kelas yang kalem aja juga ikutan!

Cepat-cepat, Sarada nge- _tap_ postingan foto meme yang lagi ramai dikomenin teman-temannya. Sebuah foto biasa dengan dua baris tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

Ini nih pasti biang keributan teman-temannya. Sarada baca tulisan itu dalam hati.

* * *

 _"Kalian pasti punya satu temen cewek yang tomboy kayak preman, dan satu temen cowok yang bening kayak anggota boyband. Tag orangnya!"_

* * *

ANJIR SIAAL.

Sarada murka.

Mendadak, semua kejadian lalu-lalu terputar ulang di ingatannya.

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 **KAWAII**

 **"Ketika temen cowok kalian jauh lebih _kawaii_ dibanding kalian yang cewek tulen..."**

 **Sarada ft Next-Gen. AU.**

 **Genre: friendship? family? romance? humor? gak tau ini genre apaan, author juga gak tau ini ff apa bukan.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **xoxo.**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

"Sar, preman amat sih jalannya. Lembutan dikit napa? Liat tuh, Inojin temenmu yang cowok aja bisa santai kok."

Sarada yang kala itu baru aja jadi siswi kelas satu SMP memutar kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk teman-temannya. Tampak Yamanaka Inojin, temannya yang murah senyum dan selalu berpakaian rapi itu tengah berjalan dengan tenang di belakang mereka. Memang, beda sekali dengan gaya berjalan Sarada.

Entah karena diliatin atau apa, tiba-tiba Inojin berhenti dan pasang senyum ke arah mereka, alias ke arah Sarada dan temen-temen ceweknya.

Teman-teman Sarada mendadak heboh dan jejeritan histeris. "Kyaaaaa, Inojin senyum ke kita! Kyaaaa! _Kawai_ banget kyaaaaaaa!"

Grrrh, Sarada jadi geregetan sendiri.

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Kelas 2 SMP. Di kantin.

Waktu lagi makan bareng-bareng.

"Ya ampun, Chou, Sar. Bisa kan, makannya kaleman dikit? Liat tuh, Inojin yang cowok aja makannya tenang kok. Nggak beringas."

Kali ini bukan cuma Sarada yang kena, tapi juga Akimichi Chouchou, sobat karib Sarada sekaligus teman sebangkunya di kelas 2.

Diprotes begitu, Chouchou jadi keki dengarnya. Nafsu makannya ilang. Sarada juga ikut keki.

Sekali, dua kali, mungkin mereka masih tahan. Tapi ini sudah berkali-kali mereka berdua dikomenin. Baik sama temen-temen cewek, maupun sama yang cowok-cowok.

Anjir lah, sial banget emang punya temen laki macem Inojin yang tingkat ke- _kawai_ -annya 6969 level lebih tinggi di atas Sarada dan Chouchou.

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Bukan cuma soal gaya berjalan dan cara makan saja mereka berdua diprotes. Baru-baru ini, yaitu saat mereka sudah kelas tiga, Sarada dan Chouchou malah sempat dikomen gara-gara hal sepele.

"Astaga, Sar. Kirain yang dateng cowok. Lagian pendek banget sih potongan rambutmu. Panjangin dikit kek. Tuh, Inojin yang cowok aja potongan rambutnya lebih kawai lho dari kamu."

Hmm. Kalo udah dikomentarin gini, biasanya Sarada cuman berusaha sabar sambil doa supaya mereka semua dapat hidayah dan pada diem. Eh, ternyata komentarnya malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kamu juga, Chou, nggak mau kurusin badan? Cewek masa gendut sih? Tuh, Inojin yang cowok aja kurus loh."

Kamvret ah!

Sarada dan Chouchou nggak jadi sabar. Mereka berdua sama-sama bete. Beneran deh _people zaman now_ doyan banget ngomentarin orang.

Ujung-ujungnya bikin Sarada jadi makin males main bareng Inojin. Mending sekalian main sama preman beneran macem Boruto, atau sama yang absurd sekalian macem Mitsuki. Biar nggak dibanding-bandingin lagi.

Akibatnya? Bisa ditebak. Sarada jadi makin preman. Dan berujung sebagai pemegang predikat "Cewek Paling Preman" versi SMP Konoha, bersanding dengan si pemegang predikat "Cowok Paling _Kawai_ " versi SMP Konoha yaitu Yamanaka Inojin.

Persis seperti kejadian malam ini.

Hadeh.

Padahal Sarada sudah coba jauh-jauh dari Inojin. Masalahnya, orang tua mereka bersahabat dekat. Jadilah Sarada dan Inojin sejak kecil sudah saling kenal dan secara tak sengaja sering terlihat bersama. Mau menghindar bagaimana? Lagi pula, semua teman mereka juga sudah terlanjur tahu kalau mereka dekat, dan jadi makin ketagihan ngebanding-bandingin Sarada dengan Inojin.

Argh, sebal!

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Sebenarnya ya, sebenarnya.

Sarada bukan tipe yang mudah dipengaruhi kata orang. Chouchou juga bukan demikian. Tapi kalau setiap hari mendengar protesan yang sama, ya lama-lama mereka jadi panas juga.

Hm. Emangnya salah ya kalau Sarada begini gayanya? Inojin aja tuh yang kelewat kalem dan nggak _neko-neko_. Masa salah dia?

Sarada kesel. Memang sih, tampilan luar Inojin itu kelihatan kalem bin inosen. Dan cuma Sarada yang tau dalem-dalemnya. Orang-orang yang hobi banding-bandingin dia dengan Inojin pada belum tau aja kalau di balik muka mulus bin inosen-nya Inojin tersembunyi kata-kata pedes yang lebih nusuk dari jarum jahitnya Ibu Guru Anko.

Haaaah. Suatu hari, Sarada pernah ngadu sama Mamanya. "Ma, Inojin itu kenapa sih tampang _kawai_ -nya kelewatan banget?"

Mama Sakura malah salah fokus. "Apa kata kamu tadi, Sayaang? Kamu bilang Inojin _kawai_?!"

Sarada bengong. "Hah? Ya, emang Inojin _kawai_ , kan?"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Kalau begitu rencana Mama dan Tante Ino bakalan lancar buat jodohin kamu sama Inojin! Kyaaaaaa! _Shannaroooooooo_!"

Sarada bengong kedua kali. Pasalnya, Mama Sakura bilang begitu dengan ekspresi bahagia sambil ninju-ninju tembok ruang tamu hingga retak.

Oh iya, Sarada ngerti kenapa dia begini.

Emaknya kan Ratu Uchiha, yang walaupun wajahnya cantik jelita body langsing membahana, tapi bergelar Tinju Maut Seribu Derita.

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 **Bonus.**

Ini hari Minggu. Sarada baru pulang dari jalan-jalan keluar sama Papanya.

Sesuai janji minggu lalu, Papa Sasuke ngajakin Sarada latihan naik kuda. Sarada _excited_ banget. Ini persis seperti adegan di film superhero favoritnya! Dia dan Papanya naik kuda! Omaygat, pokoknya Sarada senang banget, meski abis itu badannya juga capek banget.

Intinya, hari ini dia benar-benar _quality time_ dengan Papa seharian penuh. Makanya, Sarada baru sempat ngecek ponsel jelang mau tidur.

Lalu lagi-lagi, Sarada dibikin heran, kenapa notif instagramnya ramai begini? Dibukanya notif paling bawah, yang sepertinya menjadi sumber dari keributan instagramnya.

 _ **uzumakiboruto**_ _tagged you in a photo._

Hah? Boruto? Sarada heran. Ngapain berandal satu itu nge- _tag_ foto? Mereka kan nggak pernah punya foto bareng-bareng yang bisa di- _tag_.

Penasaran, Sarada nge- _tap_ foto yang di- _tag_ Boruto. Dan dia terbelalak kaget.

Itu foto Sarada sama Papanya barusan banget waktu latihan naik kuda! Foto dia sama Papa yang harusnya hanya ada di galeri hapenya!

KOK BISA BORUTO PUNYA FOTONYA?

Sarada nggak ingat sama sekali kalau pernah _upload_ foto itu di sosial media mana pun. Dan kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya tersangka ya cuma Papa-nya sendiri yang suka saingan kirim-kirim foto dengan Om Uzumaki Naruto, alias papanya Boruto (dua lelaki ini hobi pamerin foto anaknya masing-masing).

Belum selesai adegan kagetnya Sarada, di bawah foto itu ada _caption_ yang bikin Sarada dua kali lebih _shocked_.

* * *

 **uzumakiboruto** : _Apaan sih yang bilang Sarada garang kayak preman? Pasti belom pada liat ekspresi Sarada kalo lagi sama bokapnya ya? Nih, kawai banget. Level 99999999._

 _view all 47 comments._

 **iwabee_rajapreman** _CIYEEE BORUTOOOOO! ngakuin kalo_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _kawai cwit cwiit_

 **mitsuki_sirajaular** _CIYEEEE BORUTOOO! ngakuin kalo_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _kawai cwit cwiit (2) ihiy_

 **narashikadai** _CIYEEEE BORUTOOO! ngakuin kalo_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _kawai cwit cwiit (3) hoahm..._

 **leemetal** _CIYEEEE BORUTOOO! ngakuin kalo_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _kawai cwit cwiit (14) hehehehehe_

 **denki_sipemalu** _CIYEEEE BORUTOOO! ngakuin_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _kawai cwit cwiit (27)_

 **magire_juga_gadispemalu** _a-ano... CIYEEEE BORUTOOO! ngakuin_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _kawai cwit cwiit (34)_

 **kakeisumire** _CIYEEEE BORUTOOO! ngakuin_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _kawai cwit cwiit (39)_

 **yamanakainojin** _jadi, siapa yang lebih kawai? aku atau_ _ **uchihasarada**_ _?_

 **x**

 **X**

 **tamat.**

 **X**

 **x**

* * *

author's note:

author minta maaf atas kekurangan ff ini... author juga izin ikutan main instagram dan bikin polling ala di instagram. buat seru-seruan aja, no baper, no war, ok. hehehe...

" **Jadi, kamu dukung siapa buat dipasangin sama Sarada?"**

 **Team Uzumaki** atau **Team Yamanaka**?


End file.
